Scientist Guide
Stealth The first objective is to get into the basement, which can easily be done by lockpicking an outside door and then another door right under the stairs. The next objective is to get Rivera out of the saferoom, this can be done in three ways: The first, needing the wire cutters and the screwdriver, will have you open the ventilation and shoot the guard inside. After giving the tools to Rivera, she will open the door herself. You can also blow up the wall and if Rivera is not dead, she will be extremely mad at you. Doing this means that you're going to have to do the rest of the mission loud. The screwdriver will drop by the door after she is done, as you will need it in a second. The screwdriver can be found inside the house behind the two wooden doors, in the office with the glass doors, or in the outside sheds. The second, needing the keycard, will have the door opened with no worries, and will allow you to knock out the guard instead of having to kill them and losing the bonus and the gold badge. To do this on elite or legend is almost impossible unless you are really lucky because more than 3 people could be radioing each other so you will have to guess who is the second in command. The keycard can be dropped from knocking out Falcon (which will make the alarm sound within seconds, not useable at all), or knocking out his second in command, which will have a radio icon at the same time as Falcon. The time before both icons disappear is short, but you can wait for them to do it again. Jackdaw will alert you if Falcon is using his radio, although, he doesn't always tell you, so you might want to keep an eye on him. NOTE: After several minutes, Jackdaw will tell you the location of the second-in-command instead. It is very important that you only take out the second in command, as they will realize if some operatives are gone. The time it takes for them to realize is lowered for every operative you've knocked out/killed. It takes around 6 min for them to realize an operative is missing, 3 min for 2 operatives. (Still need to find out the time for 3 operatives) After getting Rivera out of the room, the next thing you will need to do is breach in the control room, by opening the panel next to it, and rewiring. Open the door and quickly knock out/kill the three guards in the room. If you are knocking people out instead of shooting, you might want to wait until two of the guards are facing another way so you can take out the guard that is not being seen. Be careful as the room is very small and it is very hard to move through, letting it be kind of a run-ender. Another way you could take out this room is moto ve in a corner and do your first takeout when the other two are staring the other direction. Then simply rush them. After taking care of the control room, you will need to take out every guard in the whole map. The guards disappearing will not raise the alarm anymore and Falcon can be taken out without any risk either. Patience is required since there's a lot of guards on the map, and the safehouse has a lot of windows. A wrong move and the run can easily be over. It's advised to bring a large number of trackers to make things easier. There are network boxes scattered around the map, which can be used to lure guards to that location. If you can use these first it would be great since there will be fewer guards to take care of, and less of a risk of being seen. Although keep in mind these usually lure outdoor guards if there are any left so if you are having trouble taking out people indoors stealthily, it's recommended that you save it until all outdoor guards are pacified. Plus, guards checking on these in Elite and Legend will have a radio ready so you might want to save it for later just in case you screw up and need to answer another radio. After taking out all the guards, Sparrow will arrive at the site, and you will be able to exfiltrate. Legend Stealth Tips # Recommended class: Thief (or any of its combinations) # Recommended gear: Lockpick. You can bring other gear such as trackers along to help but the lockpick is the only gear you'll need. (You will probably get caught if you drill the doors, even with Precision drilling.) # Recommended perks: Deception. Interference isn't necessary but it's good if you have it anyways. # The NPCs detect much faster when they're on the radio. Hide somewhere safe (like in a room they don't go to) when the NPCs are on the radio. # You don't have to search for the screwdriver before getting into the saferoom (assuming you want the golden badge and are using the keycard method). After you reach Rivera the screwdriver will be located for you. ## Note: You can pass Rivera the screwdriver and wire cutters through the vent; Rivera opens the door quicker than waiting for the second in command to be given to you. However, you will have to shoot the guard inside, meaning that you can't get the golden badge. # Close doors after you lockpick them. NPCs in this map tend to close and lock doors that you leave open. # Try not to get yourself trapped in a corner. Always be prepared to run behind a wall/door or even jump off the balcony if an NPC is spotting you fast. # When you first reach the basement, a secondary objective (Intel: Falcon) will point an arrow at Falcon's location when you cycle J onto the objective. You can use this to track his location without using trackers (trackers are riskier too). However, it makes the first part of unlocking the basement door easier. # When breaching the control room, try to wait until the 3 operatives inside are not facing one another. There will be a certain spot they move to that will have at least 1 of them without anyone watching them. You'll have an easier time. Or if you are skilled enough, rush em. Another way is to shoot them all but this will result in you losing the badge # Be patient when you are knocking out everyone. Start from the outside. Knock out NPCs in the sheds first. Alternatively, you can knock those people inside on the second floor then the sheds. When less people are around you could also use trackers to easily tell if you can knock someone out even if they are right next to a window. # You can take out the control room before going in. Grab an F57 and conceal it, then locate the door to the control room and then start firing randomly across the room. (however, you will void the golden badge by killing them) # You can knock out Falcon and secure Rivera , although this is very hard as there is only a minute before the alarm goes off , and you have to lure Falcon to the basement . (After you secure Rivera the game will assume that you knocked out a normal guard ) . Here is a legend guide for stealth on this map (won't work most of the time because of RNG's and you will need some luck. Proven possible for lvl 80 infiltrators. Might not work for lvl 60 infiltrators.) Time it takes to complete it: 20 mins thanks to cish buffing the guards' detection speed. Loadouts: # Lock-pick # Fill the rest of your inventory with trackers. # A Microcam or two can be quite useful. Steps: # Start your game with a lockpick and 4 trackers. Try to put the trackers on the guards outside first. # Go to the back of the house and lockpick the wooden door to get in. You can also lock pick the front door. Just make sure there's nobody there. # Find the basement. # When you are told to find the second-in-command, Just wait it out. # Use the time when you are waiting to put the trackers on all the guards. If you tagged all the guards. You should have 2 trackers remaining (I might be wrong). # When you got the location of the second-in-command several minutes later, do not take him out. Instead, wait until he is in this very small section of the map which has 3 wooden doors around it (interior of the house). # To take him out at that part of the house. You need to react fast. (if you are having troubling taking him out, try luring him.) # After you knock out the guard, hide the body and open the door. # Follow the mission objectives until you clear out the control room. # this is the part where the trackers will be very useful. With their locations shown all the time, you can start taking out guards in areas to your discretion without them noticing. # It's advised to take the guards outside first when they are in the shed. # Then take out the guards inside using the trick that you used to get the second in command (if you used it to get him). # Escape Tips for this guide: # If you hide behind a pole and crawl the ground, guards in front cannot see you. # if two exterior doors are unlocked, guards from the outside might travel through them to get to their assigned location faster. This might work in your favor or not. Loud Recommended Class: At least 1 Specialist, Juggernaut, A Thief and any of it's combos if you are going to pseudo-stealth. Recommended perks: Prodigy, Combat Mastery, Demolitions Expert Loud plays out differently than stealth does. It's recommended that you bring a 480 MCS as they will be useful against SWAT. Having an F57 or S97 will also work. Sniper rifles with sniper mastery will also be helpful as there will be at least 1/2 shield SWAT in each 3/4 SWAT. These SWAT on higher levels will us S97 which means that they hide behind the shield more and their head doesn't really poke out for you to shoot them. However, if you do not want to waste time on the propane and the card, bring a Thumper as your breaching tool. Recommended to have at least a Hacker in the group in case Falcon is killed and the USB is lost somewhere around the map. The rest can be Mercenaries as usual. You still have to breach into the basement, however, you will need one of the two keycards. If possible take out Falcon so you get both his keycard and USB for later use. If you will do pseudo-stealth, then grab the screwdriver before you breach(the Thief) basement, so you can open the vents, shoot the guard, and then blow up the wall without killing Rivera(this will allow you to hack the computer faster.) After getting inside the saferoom, Rivera will be dead, unless you killed the operative next to her before raising the alarm. Now you will need to access the control room. You will need 2 propane tanks, a Thumper or a wad of C4 to open the door. Be careful while shooting the propane tanks. Shooting them up close will almost certainly kill you. Shooting them from a distance is recommended. After that, a Hacker can hack the computer, or insert the USB mentioned before. Inserting the USB is the slowest method. Hacking the computer is slightly faster. However, keeping Rivera alive will let you hack the computer considerably faster than the other methods. It is suggested that if you are unable to stealth up until River, that you should have a hacker subclass so you waste less time defending. Make sure to get Speedhack Perks to speed up this Process when hacking. (Exact times required) There are 2 power boxes scattered around the map you will need to protect, as the power will be turned off if any law enforcement makes it to any of them. If that happens, you will need to restore it by going to that power box. For this reason, it is very highly recommended that you talk to your teammates before starting on whether to guard the outdoor or indoor box so that each box gets two people. Or you can get a sniper and a microcam to guard each power box. Category:Guides